Reclutamiento
by Sorvali
Summary: Soledad, guerra, trajes de 200 dólares y Digimon. ¿Qué os espera a lo lejos de un gris lago? Si quieres leer algo diferente, entra.


**Reclutamiento**

 **(Una historia de Digimon)**

Los sueños comenzaron el 22 de Septiembre. Lo sé porque mis compañeros en PAT insistieron en celebrar el cumpleaños de Jason Butler haciendo _rappel_ en North Dakota durante el fin de semana largo que se aproximaba. Claro, como si alguno de ellos tuviera la mínima noción de cómo siquiera ejercitarse apropiadamente. A menudo el único que me preguntaba era Hamlin sobre uno que otro consejo sobre la mecánica de levantar pesas en un gimnasio, dietas rigurosas y rutinas que sólo a mí me funcionaban, pero el resto de ellos estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo pretenciosas porquerías excusas de literatura antigua y escapando a la realidad con simuladores virtuales bélicos o con whiskey costoso hasta balbucear improperios y sinsentidos más desagradables que divertidos.

No me interesaba demasiado practicar aquél deporte extremo, yo iba por aire fresco y alejarme de todo. Recientemente, estaba experimentando fuertes espasmos en las comisuras de los párpados y espantosas jornadas de insomnio que terminaban mandándome al televisor a sintonizar la quinta repetición de The Simpsons a las 4 am. Tenía la noción de que Brenda Blackwood empezaba a hartarse de las costumbres inherentes a mí. Las llamadas las respondía siempre con un dejo de irritación y cada vez que enviaba claveles rosados a su apartamento en West Wood 56, ya no me contestaba con esos melosos mensajes con mil emoticones y dulzor que antes acostumbraba. Tampoco quería ir con ningún psicólogo. Prefería utilizar recetas falsas que un amigo de la facultad me facilitaba para conseguir algo de Xanax y eso era todo. Claro que siempre fui muy meticuloso para que no coincidieran en los días en los que Butler, Hamlin, Jackson y yo asistíamos al Cluster a buscar al cuerpo femenino perfecto y si teníamos suerte, acostarnos con una chica medio deprimida o con problemas paternales esa misma noche.

El día que fuimos a practicar rappel, había un extraño presentimiento en el ambiente inmediato que me rodeaba. Un maquiavélico hedor no tangible y que al mismo tiempo percibía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando observaba los montes atiborrados de nieve al norte y el aroma a pino fresco se alojaba en mis perfectamente sanos pulmones. Ésa fue la noche del primer sueño. Recuerdo cada paso.

Ya estaba allí. El campo de batalla sufría los estragos hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. El mar era una de las mitades y la otra la tierra. Sin embargo, los cuerpos de las criaturas digitales conocidos como Digimon yacían inertes o con algún espasmo violento sobre tanto el empastado como el inmenso mar azul cielo que se erigía frente a mí.

El general D'Arcmon con la bandera negra sobrevolaba los cielos con mirada de desprecio y de cierta victoria. Primero iba hacia el primer punto de enfrentamiento entre los blasones y las espadas, en algún lugar de la inmensa pradera al sur, como cerciorándose de que ningún alma enemiga estuviera viva. Lo acompañaban, por supuesto, sus más fieles espadachines y secretarios, todos alados y su contingente era formado por una amplia variedad de razas y géneros imaginables. Formaciones perfectamente simétricas y alineadas una tras otra hacían parecerlo como un ballet en los cielos digitales. Después se dirigían hacia occidente a sobrevolar la bahía, daba varios rondines por los peñascos y luego regresaba al centro. Yo veía tal paisaje dentro del sueño, pero no era parte de él. A todo lo que pasaba, yo era una indiferencia total. Casi siempre era lo mismo, sólo estaba yo ahí observándolo todo. No sentía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo describir convincentemente cualquier sueño? No he conocido a nadie que lo haya hecho o remotamente oído hablar de una cosa así. De acuerdo, quizá me estoy excusando un poco, pero ¡hey! Por algo lo estoy contando, ¿no? El caso es que yo regresaba esa indiferencia al entorno. Me rascaba la nariz porque me daba comezón, avanzaba unos cuantos pasos, pisaba accidentalmente el antebrazo de un Galgomon herido y tras esto, nunca me disculpaba; lo que es más, su quejido siempre me disgustaba. Era tan grave y lastimero. Después miraba siempre a la izquierda y divisaba la fortaleza de los negros. ¿O era ya la ciudad que habían construido en cuestión de instantes? ¿Acaso un poblado que habían sitiado como consecuencia de la batalla librada? No había manera de saberlo, pero eso realmente no importaba; lo que importaba era la naturaleza tan fuerte y firme de aquella ciudadela negra. Se alcanzaban a ver rascacielos en forma de prisma triangular de hasta 2,000 metros de altura que besuqueaban las nubes y se difuminaban ominosamente entre el conjunto de neblinas auriazules. Enormes centros comerciales que ahora servirían para adoctrinar a los hijos del régimen; física, mental y espiritualmente, todos ellos al servicio del señor Barbamon. Eran también parte de esa ciudad al borde del inconmensurable acantilado, enormes avenidas de concreto de 30 metros de ancho, que trazaban un perfecto asterisco de seis puntas a todo lo largo del perímetro de la ciudad y que servirían de pistas de aterrizaje para los alados que, si mi intuición no me falla, debían de conformar la gran mayoría de las filas de los negros. Mirando a mi derecha, sólo veía al imperturbable bosque perennifolio y diversas humaredas grisáceas delgadas como los troncos, ascendiendo tristemente hacia el difuminado firmamento digital. Inclusive memoricé la conversación que tenía con Kumbhiramon inmediatamente después de eso.

—¿Disfrutando el panorama? El continente www es ciertamente uno de los más hermosos, aún con un ambiente bélico lastimando el paisaje. ¡Chu! —me decía colocándose a mi izquierda y contemplando el inmenso mar que se perdía en el horizonte.

—No sabía que ustedes pelearan. —le respondía.

—¿Me lo juras? En serio que eres ingenuo, muchacho.

—¿Muchacho? ¿Y tú qué? Tienes la voz de uno de los adolescentes granosos que solían ser golpeados en mi facultad.

—¿Mi voz? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi voz? ¡Chu! —me decía. Por supuesto que su horrenda línea de voz tenía algo de malo, empezando con lo nasal de la misma, y a eso, había que agregarle que carraspeaba constantemente; como si sus cuerdas vocales sostuvieran una riña entre ellas.

—No quieres siquiera que comience con eso. —volteaba a verlo y se mostraba ligeramente desazonado.

—Me agradas. —decía como si forzara un poco su condescendencia—. Eres el primero de los humanos que me hace querer sacarle los ojos y órganos uno por uno con mis afiladas cuchillas en mi lomo. —me mostraba entonces su afilada arma blanca, poniéndola a centímetros de mi nariz. Yo solamente lo miraba con desinterés y acomodaba mis anteojos.

—Pero no lo haré. —continuaba—. Tu misión ni siquiera ha comenzado aquí, Ryan Patterson. Por Yggdrasil, que nombres tan horribles tienen los occidentales. Chu.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Jamás se ha mostrado nada parecido a ti en CNN, ni en FOX ni en los diarios.

—Mi nombre es Kumbhiramon. Uno de los más fieles y eficientes devas al servicio de Xuanwumon, eterno y magnificente guardián del norte del Mundo Digital. Señor de la tierra y la naturaleza. —se retiraba y miraba en dirección opuesta a mi campo de visión orgullosamente ante su presentación.

—Y eres un ratón.

—Así es. ¿No tienes por ahí un Cheddar que te sobre?

—Una vez uno se metió a la cocina de la casa y asustó a mi mamá. —relataba yo, ignorando completamente su pregunta —. Su grito era tan agudo que hacía que nuestro perro aullara queriéndola callar. Jamás había oído algo así. —reía yo, a lo que el Digimon me miraba con resentimiento ante la "falta de respeto" que aquello suponía. Después calmaba su semblante y soltaba una risilla.

—Como sea, ¿Ves ese paraíso de caos y maldad a tu izquierda?

—Sí. —decía yo, burlándome de la obviedad de su pregunta.

—Muy pronto vamos a tener que librar una batalla con el líder de ellos. Se hacen llamar los Crescentes. Son guiados por "el Gran señor Barbamon". Al parecer él se ha insubordinado ante el resto de los Demon Lords y ha reunido a un ejército de Digimon con las intenciones de establecer un régimen autoritario. Como seguramente sabrás, Barbamon es el señor de la avaricia. Su intención no es más que regir sobre todo aquello que tenga la más inocente forma de vida y obtener todas las riquezas del Mundo Digital. Si me preguntas, son un montón de imprudentes.

—Ajá.

—Pon atención. Por muy ridículo que parezca, te necesitamos. —tosió un poco. Era obvio que le había parecido divertido.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Te… —titubeaba entre risillas— necesitamos… como estratega militar. —dijo esto, rompía en carcajadas lo suficientemente agudas para irritarme aún más.

—Oh, claro. Como si tú fueras la gran mente maestra. —le decía yo, un tanto molesto.

—En realidad lo soy.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me induces drogas para hacerme venir aquí en primer lugar?

—No son drogas, esto es la realidad, muchacho. —decía, aunque yo no le creía—. Te hice venir aquí porque… ¡debemos trabajar en equipo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Hahaha. Me muero. —Soltó otra carcajada agudísima y engorrosa en demasía—. No sé cuál es la parte más divertida de todo, si la de trabajar en equipo o la de "trabajar".

—Soy el hijo del dueño de la empresa. No necesito trabajar. —le respondía— además, puedo darles resultados más rápido de lo que imaginan. Simplemente no me gusta, pero de que soy capaz, soy capaz. No pueden obligarme a hacerlo.

—Entonces la parte del trabajo en equipo debe quedar como la más cómica.

—Te equivocas. Mis compañeros me respetan.

—Sí, claro.

Hasta este punto me había dado cuenta de que el roedor bocón ya sabía mucho de mí.

—¿Y tú como conoces todo eso de mí? —arrojaba entonces yo una piedra al mar, la cual formaba un pequeño chapuzón de pixeles.

—Creí que eras más inteligente, Patterson. —decía— . ¿Dónde mierda crees que estamos? ¡Esto es el mundo digital! Di-gi-tal. En el otro mundo… el mundo real lo llaman —su tono se agravó 3 estratos— es bien sabido que son la única especie capaz de proporcionar los medios necesarios para nuestro desarrollo. ¿No conoces nada del proyecto Digimon de 1984? Se desarrolló mediante la implementación de un canal de datos digitales en el que hemos vivido desde entonces. Significa que nuestro mundo está formado por información que ustedes humanos transmiten bidireccionalmente. Podemos saber lo que queramos de quien nosotros queramos sólo con conectarnos al canal adecuado. ¿Sabías que Matthew McConaughey es gay? —decía muy divertido chasqueando sus patas y haciendo aparecer una pequeña pantalla donde se mostraba un difuso vídeo de lo que parecía ser pornografía casera.

—Oye, quita eso. —decía yo asqueado, apartando la vista y moviendo las palmas a través del plano de la pantalla—. Debes ser el Digimon más molesto del Mundo.

—Me lo han dicho insectos, cobardes y minucias. —contestaba—. ¿No ves un patrón?

—¿Primero me tratas de embelesar y ahora implicas que soy nadie? Eres un tonto.

—Relájate, sólo bromeaba.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Kumbhiramon se giró y mantuvo una postura calmada, cerrando los párpados y hablando con fuerte voz para contrarrestar al viento.

—No eres malo, Patterson. —comenzaba calma pero firmemente—. Es por eso que te hemos elegido. Necesitamos que antagonices a Barbamon e impidas esta situación. Tú tienes una habilidad que nuestros líderes quieren con recelo.

Callé y luego hablé, no muy seguro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Kumbhiramon sonrió. Un fuerte ventarrón resopló en el ligero canal de comunicación, forzando una gran pausa mientas D'Arcmon aparecía intempestivamente en el cielo a gran velocidad. Lo veía pero no me movía. Aún seguía al tanto del mismo sueño. Su rostro escondía fuertes rasgos para una figura antropomórfica femenina detrás de esa máscara dorada. Su nariz aguileña parecía darle aún más aerodinamismo del que sus enormes alas y su figura esbelta y perfectamente alineada con sus hombros al volar, sugerían. Ella se acercaba a mi dirección rápidamente. De reojo, veía a Kumbhiramon quien concluía el diálogo.

—Tú y yo tenemos la misma capacidad. Seamos el estratega que este mundo necesita. Te veo mañana a las 700 horas. —su voz era interrumpida intempestivamente y lo último que veía era el frío rostro de D'Arcmon.

—¿El estratega?

El sueño concluía ahí.

* * *

 **11 de Noviembre de 2018**

 **A las afueras de Edgewater Park**

—¿Cuáles son las reglas para vestir un blazer color crema?

—Verás…

Estoy con Hamlin, Martin, Chipperfield y Cobb en el Vache, junto a la bahía. El clima ha estado bastante bien considerando que el invierno se acerca y los pronósticos han fallado monumentalmente al predecir lluvia, la cual no ha aparecido en los últimos días, y su margen de error en la temperatura, según mi Samsung Galaxy S8 ha sido de 5.8 grados en promedio esta semana. Discutimos los diferentes códigos de vestimenta acorde a las últimas tendencias de otoño. Mientras Chipperfield y Hamlin intercambian fuentes, argumentando la importancia e impacto de cada una de ellas, yo estoy bastante absorto en mis propios demonios mentales. Las pesadillas no relacionadas con los Digimon han aumentado constantemente y mi consumo de Xanax y Rozerem, ha acrecentado en un 35%. He incluso empezado a escribir un diario, el cual se convirtió en un reporte, el cual derivó en vagos pensamientos sobre el origen de los diferentes apellidos de la esfera anglosajona y el cual ahora son datos estadísticos sobre los delanteros de los Devils de New Jersey de la última temporada. Mi cerebro está frito. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo seguir el hilo de conversación de la mesa y al mismo tiempo, mantener mi vista en las olitas que conforman el enorme lago Erie. Al otro lado de él, está Canadá. Martin silba levemente y me dice que volteé a ver a la camarera rubia de la otra mesa. Me habla de cómo se lo haría en su nuevo condominio al Oeste de la ciudad, ya que últimamente habla mucho de eso. Finalmente, la reunión acaba y aunque tengo junta a las 4, necesito ir por un trago. Al carajo con Johnstone y sus lacayos. No sabrían distribuir un canal de logística apropiadamente aunque les fuese la vida en ello.

A eso de las 7, estoy moderadamente ebrio y sólo por la ciudad. Me siento en una banca a las orillas del lago, a un lado del FirstEnergy Stadium. Sólo pienso en Brenda Blackwood y la mueca que hacía cuando le hablaba de mi sueño de ser escritor de Hollywood y de introducir historias con alto valor dramático y tratar de desplazar a las enormes masturbaciones homoeróticas de hombres envueltos en trajes de nylon y explosiones magnánimas entre supernovas auditivas escupidas por parlantes de altas frecuencias. Su rostro era siempre sincero, pero con un dejo de ternura indescriptible y único. Yo entonces sostenía su mano y ella la mía y nos besábamos al ritmo de _Take a Pebble_ de Emerson, Lake and Palmer. Caminábamos bajo crueles ventarrones y diluvios azul marino hasta refugiarnos en cualquier establecimiento de pizzas de clase media baja, entrábamos y compartíamos un batido de frutas y una humeante pizza de pepperoni y reíamos jugando verdad o reto, un juego que me pareció siempre infantil y vergonzoso, pero no cuando lo jugaba con Brenda. Salíamos de ahí y nos dirigíamos a su departamento. Ella ponía siempre el mismo vinyl firmado por el mismo John Zorn, el Spy Vs. Spy, sacado al mercado en 1989. Yo no terminaba de comprender al ciento por ciento los frenéticos parajes sonoros del saxofón en _Chippie_ ni alguna otra demostración virtuosa del disco, pero ver a Brenda recostada con sus desnudas piernas sobre el sofá junto a una vulgar ventana de estilo antiguo y el reflejo de las luces de neón exteriores en sus pupilas verdes era suficiente para hacerme viajar a otro lado y que no me importase nada. Era intocable. Estaba ahí y a la vez no. ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente? ¿Acaso no compartimos el mismo espacio-tiempo? No parece. Estiro mi mano para alcanzar sus brillantes rizos, pero mientras más la estiro más se aleja su sensual figura y los alrededores que enmarcan su sensual figura ennegrecen. Una helada corriente de aire penetra debajo de mi camisa. El frío es insoportable y estoy nuevamente a las orillas del lago Erie. Un vagabundo me estaba hablando desde hace rato y yo no había caído en cuenta.

—¿Tiene algo de cambio, buen hombre?

—¿Por qué no vas y te tiras al lago, vago? —le respondo fríamente y le arrojo una piedrita apuntando a su cara, pero sólo golpea levemente su hombro y me alejo de él.

Cansado, me quiero ir a mi casa, pero al borde del lago alcanzo a escudriñar una enorme figura de forma alargada. Es un monstruo. Podría decirlo con seguridad ya que también escucho un lejano alarido agudo en esa misma dirección. Debo estar alucinando o demasiado cansado. Veo cómo se viene acercando más y más. La sensación es tan vívida que es imposible que sea una alucinación. Ya estoy invadido por el miedo. No me puedo mover. Hace demasiado frío. Mis ojos están como platos. Un escalofrío eriza mis vellos de punta a punta al tiempo que la serpiente recubierta de oro de 36 quilates —o al menos así me parece— y cabellera azul rey, sale y se vuelve a meter al lago, chapoteando ominosamente y haciendo danzar al agua entre enormes explosiones espumosas a lo lejos. No sé de dónde ha salido a hora un yate. ¡Un jodido yate, por amor de Dios! ¿De dónde carajo puede salir un yate sin que yo lo haya notado antes? No estoy tan ciego. Podría incluso decir la identidad de la criatura. Es un Metal Seadramon. Pero no puede ser, la última vez que uno cruzó la barrera dimensional al mundo real debió haber sido hace 3 años y ocurrió en Perth, a miles de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya un Metal Seadramon en prácticamente el mismo lugar que yo? La escena es lo suficientemente lejana como para crear la ilusión de una cámara semi-lenta, la cual enfoca a Metal seadramon golpeando con su enorme cola cubierta de escamas metálicas al yate, ultimando la vida de un par de personas navegando en un jueves por la noche en el lago Erie. Los serpenteantes movimientos del monstruo son tan hechizantes que no me doy cuenta de la distancia que ha avanzado. Un helicóptero se aproxima desde el surponiente. A juzgar por la clase de movimientos que presenta, es uno de la policía. La serpiente metálica utiliza uno de sus ataques, el río poderoso, juntando gran cantidad de energía en sus escabrosas fosas nasales y lo dispara hacia el helicóptero, centrándolo. 4 personas más mueren esa noche.

—La muerte es hermosa… — dice la voz de Kumbhiramon— ¿verdad, Ryan?

Titubeo un poco.

—No lo sé.

—Pensé que lo sabías todo, chu.

—Eres un idiota.

—Anda, toma este Digivice. Mata a esa criatura. Tu Digimon es tu herramienta. —dice la rata.

—¿Tú eres mi herramienta?

—No yo.

Tanta palabrería monosilábica comienza a confundirme y no puedo más que mascullar ante tales improperios del Digimon rata. Un aparato con una pantalla diminuta de color azul aparece frente a mis ojos. Es el Digivice. Habían sido retirados del mercado en 2012 por la falta de popularidad. ¿Para qué me serviría un juguete en ese momento? A menos que…

Lo sostengo. Cada palmo de la textura del Digivice es algo nuevo para mí. Una sensación extraña me invade. Cierro los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abro, otro monstruo le hace frente a Metal Seadramon en el lago Erie. Una foca adulta de 20 metros de alto, comparable al tamaño de la serpiente sostiene un mazo de lo que parece ser titanio cromado y está recubierto de pelaje colorado de grandes extensiones en su cabeza y en los bordes de sus extremidades, las garras delanteras y traseras. El tono de su piel desnuda sería el azul marino. Una de las cosas que más sobresale es su cuerno, retocado con detalles asesinos, un par de picos esculpidos a la mitad de la superficie del cuerno principal; es éste precisamente, el primer sable de ataque que utiliza contra la serpiente. Aquella afrenta contra la integridad de Metal Seadramon fue recibida con un sonido amplio y sordo al golpear su férrea armadura de Chrome Digizoid —al fin recordé el nombre técnico, lo leí alguna vez en la red— esto provocó también la expulsión de un haz de luz en forma de flecha, cuya cola se notaba puntiaguda también en la centésima de segundo que se dejó ver.

Miles de maquinaciones rondan mi mente. Una línea que une un subconjunto de otras. Variables aquí y allá, ¿cómo puedo utilizar esta? No, pero si aumento esto, afectará a esto. El cansancio, a final de cuentas es un ser vivo, ¿no? Aunque, ¿cómo es que datos digitales pueden agotarse? No, debe afectarle. Quizás si utilizara éste ángulo de advenimiento. Sí, eso funcionará. Intentémoslo. ¡Zudomon!

Las enormes formas de vida colisionan ocasionando un trueno. El suelo tiembla ligeramente y empiezo a perder el conocimiento. No recuerdo nada más de esa misma noche.

—

Despierto en el Charlotte. Una mujer de complexión robusta y de unos 45 años prepara té verde junto a una vieja estufa. Viste una blusa de algodón moderadamente sucia pero bien acomodada sobre su torso, una falda larga que le cubre las espinillas casi en su totalidad, zapatos abiertos sin calcetas bajo los mismos y un sobretodo azul que parece nuevo de no ser por las pelusillas que adornan el contorno del mismo, que visto a contra luz y con el fondo blanco crema de los muros de la habitación 505 del hotel, se nota bastante. Se voltea a observar un cuadro que se encontraba postrado sobre el buró del lado derecho de la cama matrimonial donde estoy acostado. No se ha dado cuenta que he despertado. En la fotografía alcanzo a ver lo que parece ser una chica hermosa, de cabello moreno y gafas oscuras, con rasgos visiblemente atractivos. Quizá sea ella, o quizá su hija. No hay manera de saber eso. Abraza a lo que parece ser otro Digimon. Es imposible decir si lo es, y menos aún, de quien se trata. Tiene forma felina. La mujer va hacia la estufa mientras sigo inmóvil y no hago ruido. Un bulto parece yacer entre mis piernas. Definitivamente es un huevo, un huevo colorido y con una apariencia —no hay otra forma de decirlo— digital. Doy una patadita al mismo únicamente moviendo la articulación que une mi tobillo derecho con mi pie. Es muy sólido. Diría que nada lo rompería.

Súbitamente, viene a mi mente el recuerdo del sueño del general D'Arcmon, los negros y la plática casual con Kumbhiramon. De repente ya no me parecen sueños. Tengo un millón de preguntas, de las cuales no estoy seguro de querer obtener respuestas. Me imagino saliendo corriendo hacia el pasillo, tropezando con un hombre hindú de baja estatura, disculparme para aparentar la normalidad y tomar un taxi directamente hasta Wilson Avenue; sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión escucho una voz ronca y maternal.

—Al fin despertaste, Ryan. Reparé tu Digivice. —Hizo una pausa en la que me observó con ojos cansados por la edad y esperanzados… ¿por mí? — Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Me da una taza de cerámica nueva. Me quedo paralizado.

—Mi nombre es Martha Hughes. Mi deber es introducirte al escuadrón Beaver del ejército de las Bestias Sagradas. Pon atención.

Kind of Blue de Miles Davis comienza a sonar en el estéreo.


End file.
